Core Narrative 6
Title: Colony of Pangea Corresponding Macro-Story Beat: 'Soap Box Revisited '''Logline: '''After just escaping prison, with the government on her trail, Natalia is on the run with her fellow rebels, all else is taken from them, but they must remember to never remain silent in the face of inequality because all people are created equal so that they can rally the people of the world to fight. '''Short Story Synopsis: ' '''Act 1 After barely escaping prison, we find our heroes on a boat sailing across the Great Sea to China. They are relieved to be free but grieve for Their lost friend, Charlie. They discuss all the Injustices they faced at the prison and in the capital because there was so much separation of wealth between the capital citizens and citizens from other regions. Streets in the capital were painted gold with diamond glass windows on every building. Citizens from the capital could virtually be anything you wanted, while other we generalized based off of where they are from. It was clear now why Africa did not open its borders at the beginning unilke all other regions had done. When they arrived in China (a region known for agriculture), they set up camp outside the City Safe Zone and discuss more about how they can possibly do anything against the government especially as wanted fugitives. Ronnoc (Their trusted RHILLA friend) stood watch outside. Rik then brought up cross-breeding their own type of super cross-breed animals to help their cause. Devin would then say “all they would need is some of Ronnoc DNA and then we can figure out how to recreate the super serum” (Super serum makes Cross breeds into Super cross-breeds/ Super Cross breeds can speak). Once agreed upon by the whole group Ronnoc helps Devin and Rik start to develop crossbreed animals for each one of our heroes. Natalia woods would be given a (Hawk/Wolf), Nikole would have a (Panda/Armadillo), Vanessa a (Bull/ Pelican), Devin a (Tiger/Chameleon), and Rik would stay with Ronnoc because of the firmed ship they have developed. Now that they have these animals they must train and raise them. Once all cross breed animals are fully grown and awareness for our cause has been spread around some of the other villages outside the city safe walls. Natalia calls for a rally of all their new followers where she plans to unveil something our hero have been planning. Once everyone is ready she tells them about their plan to invade Beijing (SAFE ZONE) and dismantle the government with their animals and the people of the nation. They want to spread the word of the capitals injustice that only gets worse as time passes. All commute to Africa was once again cut off already to hide the truth of the separation of equality. At this point the the people who live outside the walls agree to follow their cause and they start to catch wild cross-breed animals of their own to help. The people then train for battle and when called apon they invade Beijing. Act 2 We Now join our hero in china where they have built a small army of followers. They also have some Super cross-breed animals and many captured wild animals. Devin and Natalia go over a final play to liberate Beijing with the Nikole, Rik, and Vanessa. Each one of them will lead a group of people along with their animals to different points of the city and de-establish the government. the attack will last about 1. After liberating China, Devin will stay behind and help the people of the land recover and teach them about the cross-breed animals. The Rest of the group will leave with a group of volunteers who want to fight back and help free the rest of the world for the grip of the corrupt world leaders. They then head to Russia (a massive land known for food and transportation). Now that they have liberated China they chose to approach liberating Russia in the same way. They first build a settlement for their people and then try to spread word of their mission to get help from the people of Russia. Once they Have a following in Russia they train then for the up coming battle and then invade Moscow to liberate the people of the city and university. After they succeed they Nikole decided to stay and help just as Devin did and rebuild a just and equal environment. Afterwards they head to Germany to proceed and try to liberate yet another region. They once again set up another settlement and start to spread their message through the land. As people start to come and join our cause we get word that the capital is now sending warriors to some of their remanding regions. Natalia rally the people to not worry and the train for the upcoming battle. While they train Vanessa shows the people how to capture and train the wild cross-breed animals. Once the people are ready they go and attack the now further fortified Berlin safe zone. After an elongated battle against the warriors from the capital our hero was able to liberate Berlin and the university. Vanessa then volunteered to stay back and help the people rebuild and teach them our better way of life. With 3 liberated states now following Natalia and our heroes, they optimistic about achieving their goal but know the road will only get harder from here. The Capital is avidly sending troops to fortify remaining safe zones across the world. Only 6 regions remained. Act 3 After liberating Germany they were faced with a tough decision. The Alp Mountain ranges have grown and cover most of the boarder of France and England so the train was going to be tough either way. After deciding to go to England first they then proceed to build a settlement for the people living outside the walls of Londons safe zones and their people. They then Show the people of the land all the injustices they face by the government in power and advise them to join our cause to help bring down this corrupt world. After word has spread and a following is grown they then train the people and show them how to capture and train the cross-breed animals of the land. Once they prepared they rush to liberate London and do battle with the fortified city. Once Liberated Rik decides to stay back and help the people rebuild and prepare for whats to come. Natalia then goes off to France with a now large army of people who believe and will die for the cause. France was more fortified then all the other regions because of its popularity. People from this region were often entertainers or producers so the capital held them dear. Once in France, Natalia helped the people set up the settlement but then decided it would be a good idea to scout the Paris Safe Zone while the people continued to build and recruit. In Paris, she is captured and thrown in a holding cell. she is held there for 3 months while capital police come to get her but she is then approached by a glowing vine in the middle of the night. a Walking weeping willow was using a vine to touch her shoulder. The vine was coming through the window in the cell and at the end of it a note (look outside). Devin was there behind the walking weeping willow. He spoke to the willow and it then used its vines and roots to break down the wall and free Natalia. As they are escaping he explains he’s discovered the plantlike to be friendly. He explained their cause to them and managed to get them on their side. He also tells her that the group had sent word to him and the others and that everyone is on their way. Once Back are reunited with all our hero’s, They devise a plan to liberate the last region they need in order to possibly take on the capital. Now 7 years later from the prison break all of our hero’s approach Paris just as they did Beijing all those years ago. They Spread out around the city and simultaneously take out different branches of the government at the same time. After they succeed they talk about their journey and how far they have come but what is still ahead. War is inevitable but they now have a majority of the people behind them. It's time to Rally all the regions and go to war. Genre: Action-Adventure, Sci-fi Protagonist: 'Natalia Woods, Rik Murry, Devin Okonkwo, Nikole Yim, Vanessa Lynch, Ronnoc '''Antagonist: '(5 Government leaders that represent regions for the capital) '''Additive Comprehension: '''This series will really drive the franchise because it showcase our high concept and introduces events leading into the film '''Medium: '''TV Streaming services and/ or television networks '''Why It Works In This Medium: Can reach a wide variety of viewers around the world '''Platform: '''Netflix, Hulu, Amazon, FOX, AMC '''Why It Works In This Platform: '''Cheap Platforms to view on so more fans can tune in. Also most popular option in market right now.